Blind Date (Letters)
by Xavirne
Summary: So I came up with this idea back when the Christmas comic came out. You know the one where Angela and Genji where exchanging letters. Well, it's not what you'd expect. It's all about Genji trying to set Angela up on a blind date with a mystery man. This is just the prologue so you'll have to stay tuned for the story! It'll be a one-shot staring my OTP, Mercy76!
1. Letter: Angela to Genji

December 11th

Genji,

Sorry it's taken me so long to write back to you. You'll never believe how hectic things have been for me. Every time I think I've caught up, four more injured bodies pour into the clinic. It… well, it brings me back to something you wrote about. Overwatch. I… I kind of miss it. I know it was shut down for a reason but… no, there's no point in bringing that up. It's still too painful.

I know you don't want to hear me say it again, but I still miss him. I dream of him every now and again. It always feels so real too. The way he'd pat my hair. The way his smile would spread across his lips as his eyes would sparkle. Ugh, he was magical.

Oops! I'm so sorry. I know you don't like hearing about him.

ANYWAY

You mentioned something about meeting someone? I'm beginning to remember how stubborn you are. You're just not going to let this go, are you? Can I at least learn something about this mystery man? What's he like? What's he do? If you're really going to 'set me up' with him, I need to know something. Or it'll make talking awkward. Like how will I even know it's him. Give me a key word or something! Anything.

God I sound despera–

Genji… I swear to god. If it's you, I'm going to kill you.

I know I swore I'd never pick up my blaster again but I'd break the vow in a heartbeat. Of course I mean all of this in the most enduring way possible. 3

(Yes, this sounds like one of your 'I must get Angie to love me' missions. Not sure how many times I have to tell you no but no means no. Sorry. Besides, whatever happened to that cute girl you spoke of. Surely she's got to be more enjoyable than me. I'm 37 after all! I'm past the point of no return. Afraid no one will ever love this weathered body…. gag)

So how have things with Zenyatta been? Based on our last note, it sounds like you're happy. And that you're finding peace. You'll have to send me some pictures! I'm absolutely sick of looking at sand. Sand, sand, sand. That's all I see. I could really use a change of pace.

Running out of paper. I'm cutting this one short. Hope you get this before Christmas!

Merry Christmas, Genji. I hope it's memorable.

xoxo  
Angie


	2. Letter: Genji to Angela

December 24

Miss _I-can't-even-ask-how-you're-doing,_

Btw, I'm doing well. Thanks for asking. :P And before you deny it, you sabotaged your last letter with Jack, mystery man, , and Zenyatta. Didn't even ask about me. So rude. I see how much you hate me now

Now about this blind date. It's called a blind date for a reason. I'm not telling you anything. You'll just have to show up and see what he's like. But I will tell you one thing: you're going to love him.

Love him more than you love me. ;_; I cri.

That said, I'm arranging for you two to meet on January 18th. I know you haven't been to the States in a while but do you think you can pull it off. I know you should be able to since I'm giving you plenty-o-time. . Just call in sick or something. Ya know, for a week or ten ;D

BUT IF YOU DOn'T DO THIS AND YOU BAIL ON HIM...!

You'll be forever alone. No one will want your, uh, how did you put it. Oh yes, that's right "weathered old body." Something about being decrepit and rotting. I think. Maybe I'm recalling something Jesse wrote to me. He says "Hi" btw.

The location is on the back of the post card I'll be sending in a few days. I decided to split things up just in ca-

=_= Zenyatta says I need to correct myself. He suggested I split thing up so no one can trace you down. So you'll be getting a post card with an address in a few days.

is doing well. I'm spending New Year's with her. I'd invite you but you have a hot date to prepare for ;D ;D ;D

Oh, head's up. Don't go in all judgmental. Get to know him before you walk away. Beneath the mask... no, that's for your to figure out. Just... just have fun. You know I care about you and I just want you happy. Out of everyone I met at Overwatch, you deserve to be happy. You've done so much for the world, for us. It's time you find that smile of yours. I'm hoping that this man will do that for you in ways I never could.

We're about to go hiking so I'll talk to you later.

\- Genji

P.S. I told McCree about this date. If things go south and I'm totally wrong, he'll be there to get you out of harm's way. Not that you need it. You're no Mercy to me. You're a Harmercy with those mean threats about killing me ;P


End file.
